Field-effect transistors are widely used as pixel addressing elements in large-area flat-panel displays, printing and scanning applications. Organic thin-film transistors are attractive for applications such as flexible displays and integrated circuits (IC). The costs associated with their manufacturing processes can be lower than other processes. Recent research and development efforts in thin-film transistors has been focused on developing flexible organic thin film transistors for low-voltage applications.